A Sushi Girl has no place in VRAINS
by Wyvernium
Summary: Kisumi Yuu is a clueless high school girl who runs a family-owned Sushi Cart during the weekends. However, once she links into VRAINS, her split personality takes over as she becomes ReaveArk! The Monster Duelist hellbent on destroying the Knights of Hanoi! Join Kisumi Yuu as she learns that she doesn't have to become a monster to overcome those who are. (OC Story)
1. Sushi girl in Vrains! As if!

**Author's note: Hello! Before we begin, I must reiterate that this is an Original Story with my own version of the Knights of Hanoi Arc.**

**So instead of an explosive arrival with the Cracking Dragon, it'll be a more subtle slow-rising start for the Knight's arrival.**

**There will be some characters from the original VRAINS anime, but they will mostly be different from their original portrayals.**

**Also, the OC Archetype is Overpowered I know, so I'm going to edit some of the cards to make them less powerful lol.**

**By the way, they are bits of Japanese in this fic, here are some translations!**

**Rasshai = Welcome!**

**Hei Omachi! = Thank you for waiting!**

**I hope you all enjoy!**

**A Sushi Girl has no place in LINK VRAINS**

**Chapter 1: A Clueless Sushi Girl can play Duel Monsters? As if!**

The city park in the Futuristic Den City was lush and vibrant with trees and fauna, a stark contrast with the natural silver high-end buildings that would encompass the city garden like a makeshift cage, keeping strays, and critters within its green-tinted grasp.

Citizens of the city who wanted to spend time experiencing the real world would go to this community spot for some rest. Some were tired salarymen who would spend their stress-relieving breaks with a quick rest on a bench, enjoying some well-needed peace after being hazed by their boss's complaints.

Some were worn-out LINK VRAINS users who needed some contact with a real sun and not an artificial holographic one.

Some were just ordinary people who just wanted to enjoy a slice of wildlife in the massive urbanized Den City, from families to off-school students to squatters trying to find a right sleeping spot for the upcoming evening. This sense of tranquility would soon be challenged by a Young Woman and the Sushi Cart that she would pull around.

A neat bun of Red and Silver hair would adorn the girl's head along with a little white headband. Her clothes were bizarrely traditional and old-fashioned; a blue dress-like hakama coupled with a long-sleeve white robe of black cherry blossoms, the old wooden sandals she wore would clink and clang as she would walk peacefully.

Despite the Young Woman's traditional clothing that emanated an aura of elegance, she was anything but graceful. Her cherry blossom pattern robe, while lovely, was hampered by its uneven tuck. Her white headband misaligned and off-set. And her hakama was sagging on the ground. The legwear being stained with dirt and blades of grass as she would stroll on through.

The Sushi Cart that accompanied the Young Woman didn't fare any better. Both wheels would unhappily squeak from lack of maintenance and her supply of fish, while freshly cut and fresh-looking; were all messily displayed and poorly labeled. Being adorned with brambles of sticky notes assisting the girl when she had to remember a particular name of fish she had in stock or needed to serve.

The smile she had plastered on her face seemed to be formed more out of ignorant bliss as she would carelessly absent-mindedly pull her large Sushi Cart. She was taking significant lumbering steps that would pepper the natural ambiance with the unnatural sound of wood clacking against the ground.

As if The Young Woman had tunnel vision, she would walk over a small pile of rice that fed a growing group of pigeons, causing the collection to scatter haphazardly as her wood sandals would stray it in various directions, the birds would fly away as the old lady who was feeding them would give the Young Woman a glare.

"Watch where you're going Kisumi!" The Old Lady would threaten with a shake of her fist; the Young Sushi Seller would turn her head to the old lady, bearing a simple look on the girl's youthful face, she would politely nod her head.

"Oh! Hello, Oba-Chan! It's a great day isn't it?" The Young Sushi Seller named Kisumi said with a quick little wave before strolling ahead, leaving a dirty floor of scattered rice behind in her wake.

"Clueless girl, I swear, I'm going to get my nephew to dismantle that silly cart of hers if she keeps disturbing my bird-feeding." The Old Lady would promise to herself as she tossed more rice on the ground, hoping to attract the previous group of pigeons that were here before a certain Sushi Girl crashed the party.

Kisumi would unintentionally roll over a resting salaryman's foot with her Sushi Cart as she found the perfect spot to open her eatery. Right nearby the local park LINK VRAINS feed. A place that most park goers would spend time at.

"Rasshai! Rasshai! Rasshai to Yuu Family Sushi!" A young woman would suddenly shout to no one in particular as she got to the server side of her Sushi Cart. The other front of her portable restaurant was the dining table for her would-be customers that she hadn't attracted yet. The dining table had enough for four patrons, with each spot having a pair of chopsticks, soy sauce bottle and wasabi dish for any customers that would be enticed to have some sushi on this decent autumn day.

"Hello, Sir! Would you like to try some Yuu Family Sushi?" Kisumi would ask the same Salaryman who's foot she unintentionally ran over, seemingly unaware of what she did to the businessman, the middle-aged man would let out a groan of annoyance before walking away, expecting a hefty apology rather instead of an offer of sushi from the clueless girl.

The grumbling decline from the Salaryman did not affect Kisumi's enthusiasm; she would pluck out a couple of signs from her Sushi Cart, each restaurant sign would display a couple of cutesy and colorful drawings of cutesy sushi rolls with beady eyes and stick limbs, pictures the Sushi Girl made herself.

She would plant the signs several yards away from her portable restaurant as a way to advertise it before blissfully walking back to her Sushi cart. Almost clumsily tripping on her two feet as she did so.

Only after some time passed would the Young Woman get her first customer. His face and the dark blue school attire he wore were all too familiar for the Sushi Girl who also attended the same academy.

"Hello, Trevor-Kun! Would you like some of my Family's sushi?" She would address politely with a quick bow, almost hitting her head against the glass sushi display as she did so. The young man would let out a light chuckle from his friend's overeagerness as he would politely sit down on one of the chairs.

"Of course I would Kisumi, that's why I came to the park today!" The young man named Trevor would say with a soft smile on his face. The boy's kind words would cause the already happy girl to brighten a bit further; the girl would spin around joyously before returning to Trevor's needs.

"Okay, Trevor-Kun! What would you like?" Kisumi would ask cheerfully. Trevor would contemplate for a moment on what to try first, swaying his olive green hair as he did so.

"I'll have two Unagi, two tuna and two salmon please!" Trevor would conclude, the Sushi Cart Girl would nod her head in response before she got to the Sushi rolling.

"Right away Trevor-Kun!" despite the girl's disorganized and note-ridden workstation, Kisumi would craft six delectable pieces of sushi without deft and nimble hands. She would first form six beds of sticky rice, each of them being the same size as one another.

With a single careful finger, she would apply a light dash of wasabi as if her manicured finger was an artist's paintbrush and the bed of rice was their canvas.

"Remember my order is two unagi, two tuna, and two salmon!" Kisumi would hear by a helping Trevor who patiently waited for his food.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot! Arigato Trevor-Kun!" She would say graciously; she was about to ask the boy what was his order again as she got carried away with her wasabi pressing.

"Now it's for the main pieces!" Kisumi would suddenly withdraw a small knife from a hidden compartment in her Sushi Cart to get to cutting. Like a doctor performing brain surgery, the sushi girl would cut three equally-sized slices of tuna, eel, and salmon elegantly. A class act compared to her obliviously oafish behavior on her way here.

"Hei Omachi!" She said with a bright smile as she presented the finished sushi plate to Trevor, he would accept it graciously with a nod of thanks. The boy would pour some soy sauce all over his sushi rolls before taking a bite out of one.

A content smile would grow on the boy's face, "Do you like it?" Kisumi would as she placed her elbows on her workstation, unaware that they were touching unattended slices of octopus.

"Like it? I love it Kisumi! Your sushi is always the best!" Trevor would compliment the Sushi girl, to which she responded with a blush and a giggle.

"Arigato for the kind words Trevor-Kun!" She would say with a humble bow, smiling as she did so. Trevor would plop another sushi roll into his mouth as he spoke more to the girl.

"No problem Kisumi, remember to charge me after I'm done!" He would once again remind the Sushi Girl, Kisumi would suddenly flash a face of realization.

"Oh yeah! I forgot! Arigato Trevor-Kun! I always forget that part! I'm too distracted by people liking my food to ask!" She would honestly say as she thanked the boy with her hands clasped together.

"No problem once again Kisumi, I'm here to be your customer and to help you out." He would say as he tossed another sushi roll into his hungering mouth.

Trevor would lightly smile from Kisumi's graciousness. Finding Kisumi's authenticity a refreshing change of pace compared to the more reserved classmates he had to attend.

"So Kisumi, how was school for you?" The boy would ask as Kisumi served him a cup of hot green tea, accidentally knocking down a couple of stacked wasabi plates as she did so.

"It was great Trevor-Kun! I retook the Algebra test and passed! It only took me four tries, but it was well worth it!" She said proudly with an accomplished smile on her face, Trevor would politely clap for Kisumi's success, glad that his friend was finally able to overcome that mathematical hurdle.

"Did you duel anyone yet?" The boy would curiously ask, Kisumi would cock her head in reply, not particularly understanding the boy's question.

"You know Kisumi! Duel Monsters? The starter deck I gave you last week? Have you tried dueling anyone yet?" The girl would think deeply for a moment before snapping her fingers as old memories sprung up.

"Oh! That thing, no I haven't Trevor-Kun, sorry… I was to busy running my family Sushi Cart to practice Duel Monsters." She would avert eye contact out of shame as if she committed an unforgivable crime.

"Don't worry about it Kisumi. I know that some of the cards are overwhelming for you, but you'll learn eventually!" He would say confidently, Kisumi would shake her head, disagreeing.

"I don't know Trevor-Kun, I think Duel Monsters is too complicated for me..." She would admit as her usual jovial self, suddenly shifted to a more dour mood. Trevor would frown from Kisumi's words; he would finish his meal before standing up from the chair he sat on, Kisumi would notice a white deck box was attached to his belt.

"How about this Kisumi, the best way to learn Duel Monsters is by being in the thick of it! And I have my deck with me… So how about I help you learn how to play Duel Monsters in a duel! How about it?!" He would announce as he pulled out his deck from the box and placed it on the dining stall. The Sushi Cart Girl would shoot a glance at the deck before shooting another glance, this time towards her friend.

Trevor could see the hesitation in her eyes. But this hesitation would be quickly swamped by a newfound determination that brewed inside of the Red and grey-haired girl.

"I'll do it Trevor-Kun! If I want to spread Yuu Family Sushi, I need to become a Charismatic Duelist! And that means I need to take the first step and learn how to duel!" She would say as she pumped her fist, Trevor would smile at Kisumi's newfound resolve, quietly relieved that his words were able to pick her up after a moment of despair.

"That's the spirit Kisumi! Come!" Trevor would slam down several dollar bills for his meal bill, several bills more than the boy truly needed to pay for.

"We got some dueling to do!" The boy said as he grabbed ahold Kisumi's hand, leading her away from her Sushi Cart to a small stone table nearby. The granite table was once was used for chess or checkers; now being used for Duel Monsters for a novice Sushi Girl and her more experienced school friend.

"Don't we need a duel disk to duel?" The girl would ask as she sat opposite to Trevor, the olive green-haired boy would let out a light chuckle from her question.

"Nope! Unless you're logged in into VRAINS of course! But since we're dueling in real life, it's totally optional. Besides, this duel is nothing serious." Trevor would answer as Kisumi would nod stiffly in return, listening intently with untrained eyes.

"Are you ready?" Trevor would ask the girl as she would clumsily pull out her deck from her hakama, spilling out a couple of soy sauce packets as she would hastily place it on top of the table.

"I'm ready!" She said as if she was addressing a teacher, this feeling would soon dampen as the girl realized she had her deck face-up as if her deck had a permanent Convulsion of Nature in play, showing off the bottom card of her deck.

She would blush sheepishly before flipping the deck face-down, now nodding to the boy to signify that she was truly ready.

"Alright! Let's duel!" Trevor would announce as he drew a hand of five cards, Kisumi would do the same albeit, cautiously and slowly. She would look to Trevor to which he responded with an approving nod and a gentle smile.

"See? You're learning already!" Kisumi would cheer for herself happily from her friend's compliment.

* * *

** Elsewhere...In the depths of LINK VRAINS**

The Virtual City's crimson red sky was an anomaly of shapes and lines. An ever-changing enigma as a cloaked online user would flee from a scene on his d-board.

"I got to get out of here!" A cloaked figure would scream to himself as he attempted to flee from his pursuer on his d-board. The sword-shaped hoverboard blasted with energy as it desperately tried to carry its owner to the outskirts of the virtual city in hopes of escaping its chaser's interest.

"I'm not FINISHED with you!" The cloaked figure would start to shake in fear as he heard the baritone voice, the cloaked figure would dare to look behind him, a scream of terror would escape from his lips as he saw it.

The Cloaked Man's Pursuer looked like a whirlwind of blades, a tattered cloak of metal blades would cover the Creature's entire upper body like a torrent of steel, leaving only a single yellow glowing eye to sprout out of the mesh of warped and twisted metal.

Red sashes would wrap around the monster's black arms and legs, making them look like the hilts of swords. Its maw was fanged and sharpened as it was forced to bite upon a dagger's blade. Forever bleeding a stream of black ooze that would sputter whenever words would crawl out of the twisted being's mouth.

The d-board that it would ride upon looked to be to that of a sharpened fragment of unrefined metal, looking like an obsidian arrowhead. It blasted out a single stream of toxic black smoke; polluting the Cyber skies with its poisonous haze as it rode along the data storm.

"You can't RUN away from me...We still have a duel to do!" The creature would speak as it pointed to its right wrist, revealing a diamond-shaped black screen attached to its own flesh.

The creature would let out a loud laugh as it could sense its prey's ever-growing fear, goblets of black blood would spew from its maw as the Creature let out its joy. "Please! I don't want to be deleted!" The Cloaked Figure would begin to beg as the Creature got close enough to activate its duel disk, pressing the bottom half of the black diamond to bring it to life.

**"Speed ****Duel Mode Activated..."**

The Creature's duel disk would croak, the deep voice sounded agonized and pained.

"You have no choice! You made your first mistake in joining the Knights of Hanoi! DUEL! NOW!" The Creature would laugh as the Knight of Hanoi would have to abide by the monsters maddened desires. He would reluctantly activate his own duel disk to fight for his life.

**"SPEED DUEL!"**

**?'s LP: 4000**

**Knight of Hanoi's LP: 4000**

"Oh god! oh god! I Uh, summon Jack Wyvern in attack position!" The black metal wyvern-like appeared by its master side, lighting its under-belly with a neon green glow.

* * *

_Jack Wyvern_

_Level 4_

_DARK, Machine_

_ATK: 1800, DEF: 0_

_You can banish this card and 1 face-up Machine monster you control, then target 1 DARK monster in your GY; Special Summon it. You can only use this effect of "Jack Wyvern" once per turn._

* * *

"I end my turn with a set card! Please just let me go, man! I didn't do anything to you!" The cowardly knight would plea; the Creature would scoff loudly in return. Finding the Knight's craven nature to be pitiful.

"All Knights of Hanoi shall perish! Especially the ones who don't have TEETH!" The Creature shouted back in return.

"My draw Worm!" The metal beast would announce as a Duel Monster card would materialize for a moment from the metal creature's duel disk before it would join the duelist's hand, a floating collection of Duel Monster cards.

"I will summon Fangire Boar from my hand!" The Monster Duelist would swipe a card from the floating hand of cards, dematerializing as it would be played out on the field.

What appeared between the two duelists was an upstanding and hulking boarman. Colorful glass-like shards of a church's stained windows encased the boar as it began to snort and squeal madly.

"I activate my trap card! Pulse Mines!" The Knight of Hanoi retaliated as he revealed the set card. A Static shock would jolt through the newly summoned monster, forcefully shifting the beast into a defensive stane.

* * *

_Pulse Mines_

_Normal Trap Card_

_If you control a Machine monster: Change your opponent's Attack Position monsters (if any) to Defense Position, also, until the end of this turn, if a monster(s) is Normal or Special Summoned to your opponent's field, change them to Defense Position._

* * *

"Now any monsters you're going to summon has to be in defense mode!" The Knight would explain. The Monster would scoff apathetically as he resumed his turn.

"I activate his effect! I will Banish one Fangire monster from my hand to Special Summon two more Fangire Boars from my deck!"As The Monster duelist banished a card from his hand with another strong swipe; The Boar monster would let out a series of communicative snorts. Within a moment two members of its kind would join by its side, snorting and squealing in glee from the brief reunion.

* * *

_Fangire Boar_

Level 3

EARTH, Beast

ATK: 1500, DEF: 500

_When this card is Summoned: You can banish 1 "Fangire" monster from your hand, field, or GY, if you do, Special Summon any number of "Fangire Boar" from your Deck or hand. When this card is banished from your GY, hand or field, select 1 card on your opponent's side of the field, banish it. You can only activate the effect of "Fangire Boar" once per turn._

* * *

"Come out! The Circuit that will lead to your demise!" The Metal Duelist would let out an ear-rending laugh as a black square with link arrows appeared in the sky.

"Oh no..." The Knight of Hanoi would murmur as he watched the three Fangire Boars transform into streams of blackened tornados.

"The Summoning Condition is two or more Fangire Monsters! I set all three Fangire Boars into the link markers!" The three tornados, like heat-seeking missiles, would enter into the link markers.

"I Link Summon! Fangire Alucard! The Vampire Prince!" A crimson red tornado would blast out of the link square; the gusting gale would break apart with a slash of a silver-coated sword from the monster that was summoned inside of it, fully revealing the Prince of the Fangires.

Fangire Alucard's red trenchcoat was covered in pricey-looking gems and decorated with gold buttons and chains; bringing about an aura of pompousness to the fanged noble. Silver shields would protect the monster's wrists. A golden mantle with a trailing black cape would be on the Monster's shoulders. Its face was bat-like, eyes blank like a canvas, and a maw of sharpened fangs. Ultimately concluding with a collection of golden unstretched wings and ears on its head.

* * *

_Fangire Alucard - The Vampire Prince_

_LINK - 3_

_DARK, Fiend_

_ATK: 2500_

_Link Arrows: Top Left, Bottom Right, Bottom_

_2+ "Fangire" monsters_

_When this card is Link Summoned: Banish all "Fangire" monsters that were used as Link materials for this card's Link Summon, gain 500 ATK for each card banished by this card's effect._

* * *

"Fangire Alucard's effect activates! I banish all of my Fangire Boars to increase its attack to 4000!" All of a sudden, the sword that Alucard wielded would engulf itself in a crimson red inferno.

**Fangire Alucard - The Vampire Prince's ATK: 2500 - 4000**

"4000!?" The Knight of Hanoi shouted in surprise, his jaw agape and his boots quivering from the sight of the strengthened monster.

"And then! Hahaha!" The Monster duelist would pause as it let out a delighted laugh, "I'll use Fangire Boar's banish effect! I can banish one of your cards! And I'll choose Jack Wyvern!" The Knight of Hanoi's monster started to rust and shiver, coiling up until it turned to dust.

"No! That means I'm defenseless!" The Knight of Hanoi would exclaim as he put his hands up, begging for mercy.

"Time to end this! Fangire Alucard! Destroy this cowardly Knight of Hanoi with Rite of the Fangires!" The Princely fiend would nod to its master before flying up to the Knight. The lowly grunt would scream as he slashed several times by Alucard's fiery blade.

**Knight of Hanoi's LP: 0**

**Winner: ?**

The Knight of Hanoi would fall from his d-board from the sheer force of the attack, landing on a roof of a building in a painful thud. The Monster Duelist let out a satisfied laugh as it would jump off from its crude d-board. Joyously, the monster would walk up to the crumpled and defeated Knight of Hanoi.

"Now...Tell me, who do you follow?" The Monster duelist would press his foot against the defeated Knight of Hanoi's chest, causing the man to scream in pain.

"Screaming will only make the pain worse! Tell me now!" The beast would continue to threaten. With a shift of its weight, it would apply more pressure on its foot.

"Alright Alright Alright! Stop, please! I'll tell you everything! Just please stop!" The Knight would finally give in. The Monster would shrug nonchalantly before finally getting off the knight.

"My boss is a guy that goes by the name of Revolver, and he has his sub-coordinates..." The Knight's visor would suddenly start to flicker and beep before he could fully answer the Monster's question. Confused, the monster would cock its head.

"No...NO! I Don't want to DIE!" The Knight of Hanoi would put both of his hands as he started to scream in terror. The visor's flickering and the beeping would rapidly become louder and frequent.

"I suppose I'll get my answers from another one of you worms..." Figuring out the ultimate fate of this lowly grunt, the Monster duelist would shrug indifferently.

"**ReaveArk**...Will Get his answers eventually, he always does!" The Monster Duelist would say to himself. A sinister snicker leaked out of ReaveArk's maw as he waved goodbye to the screaming Knight of Hanoi.

"Thanks for the info though! Sayonara!" The monster finished as he logged off. Leaving the Knight of Hanoi to an explosive deletion.

* * *

"And here we have it, folks...We just recapped today's breaking news in the VRAINS! The Mysterious Monster user that goes by the name of ReaveArk has just deleted a member of the mysterious organization called the Knights of Hanoi! SOL Technologies have given their word and has said that they have sent out a team of Bounty Hunters to try to take the criminal down before he causes even more destruction! Further discussion at seven!" The News Reporter on the LINK VRAINS feed notified the gathering audience in the park.

The crowd that gathered around the news feed would look upon the Monster Duelist as it replayed its turns in the duel, appalled by its brutal nature and grotesque appearance. While this was happening, Kisumi and Trevor were still dueling each other. Trevor would watch the recap of Cyberse City as Kisumi would try to play out her turn.

"Hey, Kisumi...Can I ask you to do something for me?" Trevor would turn back to the girl who was trying to enact a Synchro Summon with two non-tuner monsters. Seemingly too distracted to notice the incoming happenings of LINK VRAINS.

"Yes, Trevor-Kun?" She asked in return as she unintentionally dropped her whole hand of cards on the table.

"Can you please don't go to LINK VRAINS okay? It seems dangerous to go there now." The girl would curve an eyebrow, not understanding the random request from her olive green-haired friend.

"What's LINK VRAINS?" She asked with a cock of her head. Hearing that answer made Trevor smile as he patted her head.

"Something that you don't need to know of."

* * *

Clumsy clanks and clunks of wooden sandals would begin to litter a rural road of Den City. Only stopping when the wearer would finally reach her home in the dusk. Kisumi let out a tired sigh from all of the sushi-selling and duel-learning she did today.

Both of her parents were asleep as she entered inside of her home, taking off her noisy sandals as she did so.

She would enter her room, after struggling to get through the unlit living room of course. Everything would seem to be in order...Except for a diamond-shaped duel disk was on her desk, along with a single note on top of it. Kisumi, curious, would grab the post-it note and read it.

_'We're one step closer Kisumi...Remember to log back into the VRAINS tomorrow morning, we have more to do.'_

Kisumi would cock her head in confusion before a clear memory would suddenly flash in her mind.

Namely the memory of herself logging into the VRAINS this morning, entering into the bridge of cyberspace before fading into a hazy cloud of forgotten memories. She shook her head, the memories giving her a pounding headache.

"ReaveArk...I hope you know what you're doing." She murmured as she lied down on her bed, hoping that a long night's sleep would cure her of sudden pain.


	2. A Lone Hero Emerges!

**Hello Again! Thank you for reading the first chapter!**

**I hope you all enjoy!**

**A Sushi Girl has no place in LINK VRAINS**

**Chapter 2: A Lone Hero emerges against the Monstrous ReaveArk!**

"I do not tolerate cowards in the Knights of Hanoi." A figure would say to himself as he re-watched the video of ReaveArk logging off before the exploding Knight of Hanoi could spill his organization's secrets. Content that he had to personally eliminate the lowly grunt to silence him from this mysterious hunter.

"Revolver." The man would hear, catching him slightly off-guard. The man would turn around to see a young woman with red hair that spikes and tinted with orange highlights. The woman was wearing a lesser-ranked version of the man's outfit. A white coat and mini-skirt with purple trims with long white boots.

"Baira, what do you want?" The man known as Revolver would ask, his plain yellow eyes staring her down like a pair of spotlights. His patience already running thin from their failed first attempt of cyber espionage.

"Instead of having a lowly grunt serve as a scout for our project. How about someone with a bit more...Credibility to their name" She would trail off before giving her boss a look.

"You're right. Baira. Enter into LINK VRAINS. Report your findings to me and try to figure out this monster's motive. Don't fail me. Or else you will meet the same fate as the one who failed before you" The young woman would nod her head in affirmation,

"It shall be done." She would say with a light bow. leaving Revolver to his devices in the dark room he resided in.

* * *

Kisumi would wake up from her nightly slumber with blades of morning sunlight blazing against her eyes through her shaded window. She didn't seem too peeved by the bright awakening as she would rise from her bed with a stretch and a blissfully loud yawn. Accidentally knocking down her unprepared alarm clock as she did so.

"Today is a new day to sell more of Yuu Family Sushi!" She would announce with a loud voice, happy to take this new day by storm, undoubtedly waking up her next-door neighbors with her early-bird chirpiness.

She would get out of her bed with a slight stumble, thankfully regaining her footing before she could trip over a fallen pillow.

The young girl would come out of her bathroom after some time getting ready for the day. More energetic than before with her hair wet from a shower and her smile shining a bit more brighter from a overly-covered tooth brush.

"Oh wait...I got to log in to LINK VRAINS before I go!" She would suddenly realize as she got dressed in her traditional hakama and long-sleeve white robe of black cherry blossoms. She would attempt to grab the duel disk on her disk while putting on her long white dual-toed socks, only to drop on the floor in a klutzy thud.

"Owie..." She said to herself with a frown as she pulled herself up, finally grabbing her diamond-shaped duel disk. Kisumi would take a deep breath as she knew what's going to happen to her well-being when she logs into the virtual world.

"Before I let ReaveArk take over..." The girl would start to scramble on the interface of her duel disk, displaying a screen filled with various applications and tools that the duel disk could use. She would be confused for a moment before remembering the usual app she uses before logging in to the virtual world.

"Please listen to me this time ReaveArk." The girl would say in a whisper. Her previous views on the other half being slightly tainted by yesterday's news.

"All done... Here we go!" Kisumi would declare as she stood up straight, getting in to a composed pose. She would press a couple of buttons on her duel disk before it started to glow in a red and yellow hue.

"Into the VRAINS!" She declared as she would be enveloped in a blue sphere of codes, sequences, and lights.

Kisumi would take a deep, heavy breath before one of her fears would soon come.

The girl would grit her teeth and wince as she felt a surge of pain course through her head. Enduring the onslaught until it would slowly mute, her consciousness going along with it.

Her vision would go blurry as she took another heavy breath, this time hurt and weakened. A circling collection of programs of digital cyberspace were the last remnants of her fleeting memory as she unconsciously drift into an uncertain darkness.

* * *

"Riding to the END!" ReaveArk would complete Kisumi's words as he entered into the digital world of LINK VRAINS Through a rip in the cyber sky. His body blanketed in a black cloud of smog as the monster duelist would land top of a building in an explosive slam. The smoke and gas began to dissipate as he would take a deep heavy breath. Fully revealing the metal duelist in all of his bladed and sharp glory.

"Time to continue my hunt..." ReaveArk would check upon his duel disk to find out his current whereabouts in the Virtual City. But instead of getting a world map; he would instead be shown a simple little note written by a certain red and silver-haired girl.

_'Please don't hurt anyone ReaveArk,' _

The note would be rewarded with an uncaring, bile-ridden scoff from the metal duelist. Immediately deleting the note without a second thought.

"Of course I won't hurt anyone Kisumi...Unless they're a Knight of Hanoi of course!" ReaveArk would declare before letting out a cruel laugh. Happy to find loopholes in the girl's desperate plea.

"And speaking of Knights of Hanoi!" He would swipe his duel disk to an overview of LINK VRAINS, the beast would smile to himself deviously after some examinations.

"Looks like I found another one! Its time to continue our hunt!" The beast would laugh as he shoved his claws into the building floor, ripping out a large chunk of concrete with little effort. ReaveArk's shroud of metal blades would stretch out like a torrent of tentacles, slashing and chipping away the hunk of stone before it was shaped into a large arrowhead.

"Look out world...ReaveArk is here to hunt again!" The monster duelist would announce before jumping onto his makeshift duel board, flying off to his next destination in an unrefined blast of smoke. Letting out a crooked howl of laughter as he flew away.

* * *

Trevor would wake up early as he spent his morning looking over the pair of news reporters Pidgeon and Frog on his computer.

The two virtual animal reporters would talk over each other stressfully as they were broadcasting a recently popularized live stream. Covering the latest happenings in LINK VRAINS despite the intensity involved. The olive green-haired boy would put his hands close to his lips as he watched the stream with attentive and observant eyes.

"This's just in! The mysterious VRAINS user known as ReaveArk has appeared again in LINK VRAINS! Here he's chasing down a random citizen of LINK VRAINS! Instead of the mysterious 'Knights of Hanoi' he touted about yesterday!" Pidgeon would report as he followed a polluting stream of toxic haze, no doubt burning out from the Metal Duelist's duel-board as he would chase down another target.

"Please no! I didn't do anything wrong!" The fleeing citizen would scream as she would try to escape from ReaveArk's sights. The Metal Duelist would laugh in response, not caring for the young woman's begging.

"Don't think your disguise will fool me! Knight of Hanoi!" The beast yelled back in reply as he would crash into the rider. The young woman would fall off of her duel board and plummet down to the ground floor from the clash, screaming in agony as she writhed in pain.

"This is inhuman! SOL Technologies made an announcement yesterday that they would be hiring bounty hunters to take down this monster! But where are they!? WHERE ARE THEY?!" Frog would add his flavor of commentary to spice up Pidgeon's more unbiased reports.

Trevor let out an angered scoff as he had enough of watching the stream. Enough of being a bystander while a crazed monster was near in claiming an innocent human being's life.

"I knew this...ReaveArk would hurt innocents sooner or later." Trevor would hear from his duel disk. The green-haired boy looked at the machine with affirmative blue eyes. The duel disk slotted into the boy's right wrist. It would let out a scoff as a single big blue eye would materialize through the purple sphere on top of the duel disk. It would look at its owner with a calm and collected gaze.

"We need to put a stop to this before anyone else gets hurt," Trevor said to the machine. It let out an approving scoff in response, agreeing to the boy's words.

"Are you ready...Earth?" The boy would ask to his duel disk; holding his deck in his hands.

"I always am! Let's go into the VRAINS! And put this ReaveArk in his place!" The duel disk answered.

"Deck Set! Into the VRAINS!" Trevor announced in a shout as he slammed his deck into the slot. Instantly Trevor would be engulfed in a sphere of blue programs and codes. Transporting the user's consciousness into the digital bridge between the real world and LINK VRAINS.

Trevor's appearance would begin to alter and morph. His short olive green hair would change into a head of short and spiky blue hair with red roots. His soft blue eyes now tinted into a shade of olive green. His generic navy blue school uniform changed into a black and blue high-collar jacket coupled with a pair of long trailing coat-tails.

"Goodbye, Trevor Nakamura..." The boy would declare as his transformation was almost complete. His VRAINS avatar appearance finalized with a small cape of white gems encrusted on his coat's right shoulder.

"And say hello to Soul Silver!" He announced as he entered into the world of VRAINS through a ripple in the sky. A white and blue d-board being materialized right before the transformed Trevor Heely could start to descend. Catching the boy on his feet before he could drop to the ground.

"Let's go!" Soul Silver said to his companion as his d-board would speed through the sky. Determined to stop ReaveArk's rampage.

* * *

Civilians nearby would hide behind nearby benches and poles as they watched the torture scene unfold; too afraid to intervene as the beast would continue to play with its meal.

"Screaming won't stop the pain! Answers will!" The beast complained as he applied even more force to his foot as if he was just leaning on a barstool, uncaring and apathetic to the woman's pain. The young woman would continue with her denial as her visual avatar would start to flicker and flash; a sign that she couldn't endure further punishment any longer.

"I'm not a Knight of Hanoi! Just please stop!" She pleaded as she tried in vain to lift the foot off of her chest. A wail of agony came out of the young woman's mouth as she felt her ribcage crushed underneath ReaveArk's weight. The Metal Duelist would young as he placed his arms on the knee that was breaking the woman's body.

"That's what they all say, if you don't want to end up as a daikon, I suggest you uplift your disguise...But since you're defiant to the end..." A thin metal blade would sputter out of ReaveArk's metal body. The Blade would come slowly near up to the young woman's neck like a booster shot. Ready to inject a dose of death into the victim.

"I can just find another Knight of Hanoi to break...Hahaha!" The beast would gleefully say as the people watching would suddenly gasp.

"Stop right there!" ReaveArk would hear up above. The beast would only look up to see the newly-arrived Soul Silver; the metal duelist would just let out a sigh of indifference as he turned to the terrified, almost murdered young woman.

"You're VERY fortunate..." The beast would say to the girl as the metal blade would retract back into the beast's flesh; screeching and screaming as it would seep back into its owner like a worm digging into the ground.

"I have to say sayonara to you because I have to deal with someone who shouldn't be poking in someone else's business." The Beast would finally uplift his foot, freeing the young woman. She let out several loud gagging coughs as she grasped her chest in pain.

"Your cruelty ends here monster!" The man would shout out heroically as nearby civilians would start to cheer at the sight of an unlikely hero.

"You got to catch me if you want to fight me, boy!" ReaveArk would cackle as he quickly jumped on to his crude d-board and flew away from the scene, treating the boy's threats like an invitation to a game.

"Damn it...You're not getting away with this!" Soul Silver would growl under his breath as he followed the Metal Duelist high up in the cyber sky in a chase. The purplish gales of the data storm would accelerate their d-boards into a blazing dash.

"That Knight of Hanoi was going to reveal herself before ReaveArk before you showed up! Do you know how that they're going to attack LINK VRAINS!? I'm just doing my part in exterminating before they fully infect this cyberworld!" The Metal duelist would defend his actions as he glanced at the chasing Soul Silver.

"What kind of nonsense are you blathering about? From the looks of it, you were just going to murder that woman in cold blood! Dooming her to a comatose fate in the real world!" Soul Silver would say his version of what played out. Suddenly, the blue eye from his duel disk would suddenly form into a small orange creature.

"I don't care! Because she's a Knight of Hanoi! I'm not the villain here! I'm this World's savior!" ReaveArk would continue to shout as bile would spittle out of his clenching maw.

The figure would fold his arms and scoff loudly. Disgusted from the sight of the Metal Monster "No 'Savior' would go out of their way to destroy, you are a wicked abomination and nothing more!" It would declare with a loud voice; Soul Silver would nod to his partner in agreement.

"You said it best Earth, with you by my side. This monster's rampage will end before it begins!" Soul Silver's old duel disk would glow up with light as he raised it high in the sky, creating a black blade with blue square-like outlines.

"We'll see about that...WORM! I'll end you and your stupid little orange thing and then get back to what I was doing earlier!" ReaveArk's diamond-shaped duel disk would light up as well as the duel would start.

**"Speed Duel Mode Activated..."**

ReaveArk's duel disk would announce in a pained croak.

Meanwhile, back at the ground floor of the city. The freed young woman would finally regain a steady breath as she struggled to stand up.

"Thank god he came in and distracted that thing...Almost died trying not to blow my cover..." She whispered to herself as she would blend in with the crowd, continuing her mission.

**"SPEED DUEL!"**

**Author's Note: And done for this chapter! This used to be a single chapter but it was to long for my liking. Also, Trevor has the Earth Ignis but Spectre will still be EARTH's origin point.**


	3. The Lesser of Two Evils

**Hello Again! I hope you enjoy this new chapter!**

**Chapter 3: The Lesser of Two Evils! Revolver's Arrival!**

**"SPEED DUEL!"**

**ReaveArk's LP: 4000**

**Soul Silver's LP: 4000**

The green-tinted programs and codes would be the only light source in the room's waning darkness. The man in white with soulless yellow eyes would replay the live feed of the online user almost deleted by the violent ReaveArk, his way being put to a halt by a blue and red-haired duelist.

"At least you didn't fail me, Baira." Revolver would say as he watched the woman blend into the crowd. Being another small fish in the ocean that is LINK VRAINS. The man would place a finger on his chin as he would start to contemplate on what to do next.

"It seems like the subtle way on enacting our plans has been fruitless so far, However." The mysterious man would add on.

"Maybe...A more powerful approach is in order." He would finish as he prepared for his arrival.

"Are you sure about that sir? SOL technologies are more fixated on this...ReaveArk user than our plans. Staying incognito may be slow, but it'll be rewarding in the long run." A male voice in the shadows would ask his leader. His glasses would glare for just a moment as he pushed the lens up.

"Of course I'm sure...Especially when This." Suddenly, a massive live feed of Soul Silver and Earth dueling ReaveArk would play out in the room, eclipsing everything else in the dark halls.

"Is running around in a world that doesn't need them." Revolver announced as he left the room; leaving his hidden subordinate in a complying silence from his chilling words.

* * *

"I will go first worm!" Reave Ark would draw his starting hand in a single flourish, creating a collection of cards that the Beast could use.

"Time to make you cower on the first turn! I Special Summon Fangire Rhino by sending a Fangire Monster from my hand to the bottom of my deck!" The Fangire monster materialized by ReaveArk's side. A horde of colorful glass shards would armor the horned beast's leathery black flesh. The Rhino Fangire would snort and smash its massive fists together like a hammer against anvils.

_Fangire Rhino (ATK: 2300, DEF: 200, Level 6, EARTH, Beast.)_

"And now! I'll Special Summon Fangire Polar Bear from my hand by banishing Fangire Sea Star from my hand!" Joining the hulking Fangire Rhino was the just as bulky Fangire Polar Bear. The stained glass-scaled carnivore would growl a looming tone as it stood up proudly. Its sharded claws gripped on to a longsword.

_Fangire Polar Bear (ATK: 2000, DEF: 0, Level 6, WATER, Beast.)_

"I end my turn; let's see if you can top that!" ReaveArk challenged with a cackle, his monsters laughed along with him in distorted chortles.

"Huh, no Link summons? That's quite strange but whatever. My Turn! We Draw!" Soul Silver and Earth would announce together as both of them would draw a card in a mighty flourish. Earth would sink back into his partner's duel disk as he would start his turn.

"I play the Spell Card! Cost down! By discarding G Golem Pebble Dog, I can reduce all the levels of monsters in my hand by two for the rest of this turn!" Soul Silver would send a single card to his graveyard.

"You have Cyberse Monsters? So that's what that little orange thing's purpose is." ReaveArk would reply in return as he glanced at Soul Silver's duel disk.

"He is an Ignis, not a 'thing,' get it right! I then activate G Golem Pebble Dog's effect of adding another one to my hand from my deck!" The duelist would correct as his duel disk would add another Pebble Dog to his hand.

"I then normal summon G Golem Rock Hammer in Attack Mode!" The heavy-headed G Golem monster would arrive in a low-grumbling growl.

_G Golem Rock Hammer (ATK: 1800, DEF: 2400, Level 6, EARTH, Cyberse)_

"I'll tribute it to activate its effect to Special Summon three G Golem Tokens in defense mode!" Rock Hammer would then suddenly break away like a patch of eroding earth; with each third of itself being formed and molded into a refined piece of stone.

"Appear! The Circuit that quakes before the earth!" The link summoning square would appear in the sky as the three stone tokens would turn into a trio of swirling currents.

"This link monster's summoning conditions is two or more earth monsters!" ReaveArk growled in irritation as pieces of rocks and stone would materialize in thin air; gathering together into a mountain of stone before exploding into a masking cloud of dust and gravel.

"I Link Summon!" Soul Silver threw a single strong punch with his free hand before raising it to the sky in an open palm.

"Link three! G Golem Invalid Dolmen!" With a clasp of both of its boulder-sized hands, the dust would clear out in a great buffet. Fully Revealing the G Golem monster in all of its ragged glory. The floating mass of jagged stone would clench both of its floating fists together; clearing away the surrounding fleeting rock shards as it's emerald green eyes lit up with life.

* * *

_G Golem Invalid Dolmen _

_LINK - 3_

_EARTH, Cyberse_

_ATK: 2800_

_Link Arrows: Left, Right, Bottom_

_2+ EARTH monsters_

_Co-linked monsters you control are unaffected by the effect of monsters your opponent controls. Monsters your opponent controls must target this card for attacks. If this card battles a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing damage to your opponent. When this face-up card you control is destroyed; negate the effects of all face-up cards your opponent currently controls._

* * *

"I set a card face down, and I will attack Fangire Polar Bear with Invalid Dolmen! Earth-Shattering Finale!" Soul Silver ordered the G Golem monster listen to its master's command. Several floating stalagmites would combine before throwing themselves at ReaveArk's Polar Bear monster like a missile made of stone.

"I'll allow it. For its just one step closer to your demise..." ReaveArk growled under his breath as his monster shattered into pieces.

**ReaveArk's LP: 3200**

"And now I'll activate my skill! **Rock You! **When my Invalid Dolmen destroys one of your monsters by battle, you take damage equal to the destroyed monster's Level times 200!" Soul Silver's crystal cloak would glow a shade of yellow as the duelist would throw his hand up to the sky. The yellow notes of energy from the duelist's crystal cloak would pour onto the duelist's hands, forming a long wooden spear.

"Take this!" Soul Silver would throw the spear like an Olympian, ReaveArk would let out an agonized roar as the spear would strike the beast's chest.

**ReaveArk's LP: 2000**

The beast's d-board would go off-course for a couple of seconds before regaining its composure. A vengeful growl would escape from the Beast's maw as Soul Silver ended his turn.

"The tide is turning monster! With Earth by my side, I can protect all of LINK VRAINS from the likes of you!" Soul Silver would declare as he folded his arms. Earth would come out of the duel disk to mimic the same pose as his partner.

"Even...Kisumi..." Soul Silver would whisper remorsefully as a sudden somberness would course through the duelist's mind.

'I'm sorry for leaving you in the dark. But once I'm done making LINK VRAINS safe, I can finally show you the world. The world where I'm a hero. Not some nobody who doesn't deserve your affection.' The Duelist promised to himself as his remorse would soon change into a rush of unbridled determination. Soul Silver would glare at ReaveArk, his strength and composure being as unshakeable as the stone golem monsters that duel alongside him.

"We'll see about that...Draw!" The beast would let out a roar as he drew a card. A twisted grin would try to form from the beast's steel-biting jaw as a devious machination festered in his twisted mind.

"I activate Fangire Rhino's special effect! I'll banish Fangire Rat from my hand to reduce your monster's attack by 1000 points!" As Invalid Dolmen would be shrouded in a thick, toxic shroud. Two small rat-shaped shards of glass would materialize on the field.

"How did you get those tokens?" Soul Silver would ask with a cock of his head.

"Fangire Rat's effect...Whenever it's banished, I can Special Summon two Glass Rat tokens to my field. Come out! The Circuit that will lead to your demise!" The Metal Duelist would let out a howl of maddened laughter as the link square would appear in the sky. Soul Silver stood his ground as the three Fangire monsters would enter into the top right, bottom left, and bottom link makers on the square.

"Prepare yourself...Worm! For I Link Summon! Fangire Alucard! The Vampire Prince!" A crimson red tornado would blast out of the link square; the gusting gale would break apart with a slash of a silver-coated sword from the Fangire Prince that summoned within. Letting out an arrogant laugh as it would bask in its grand entrance.

* * *

_ Fangire Alucard - The Vampire Prince_

_LINK - 3_

_DARK, Fiend_

_ATK: 2500_

_Link Arrows: Top Left, Bottom Right, Bottom_

_2+ "Fangire" monsters_

_When this card is Link Summoned: Banish all "Fangire" monsters that were used as Link materials for this card's Link Summon, gain 500 ATK for each card banished by this card's effect._

* * *

"And now it'll gain 500 attack points by banishing Fangire Rhino! Increasing its attack to 3000!"

"This isn't going to be good!" Soul Silver would say defensively, gritting his teeth as ReaveArk's Link Monster's sword would engulf itself in a fiery blaze.

"It's time to shatter that G Golem into a pile of rubble! Fangire Alucard! Attack with Rite of the Fangires!" The Princely fiend would nod to its master before flying up to Invalid Dolmen and slicing the rock monster in two with a single swing of its blade.

"G Golem Invalid Dolmen's effect activates! Once it's destroyed and sent to the graveyard; Fangire Alucard's effect is negated! Losing its 500 attack boost!" Soul Silver explained as he shielded himself from falling pieces of stone.

**Soul Silver's LP: 3800**

"Your monster still falls before me. I end my turn. Your move Worm!" ReaveArk said as Soul Silver began his turn. The duelist's partner would once again come out of his duel disk.

"He sure does talk a big game...Despite the substantial lifepoint difference." Earth said while shrugging. ReaveArk would respond with a laugh; hiddenly vexed by the Earth Ignis's words.

"Just you wait, the difference is going to change next turn!" The metal duelist would promise.

"Dream on, I draw! I activate the spell card, Gravity Balance! I can Special Summon back two earth monsters from my graveyard with their effects negated, so I'll Special Summon G Golem Rock Hammer and G Golem Pebble Dog back to the field!" The two G Golems would jump out of a single dark, purplish gravitational orb. Both of them ready to face the opposition.

"Appear once again! The Circuit that quakes before the earth!" The link summoning square would appear again in the bright cyber sky as the two G Golem monsters would swarm into the bottom and top link markers in a twin twister.

"I Link Summon!" Soul Silver threw another punch before throwing an open palm to the sky.

"G Golem! Stubborn Menhir!" A single granite moss-covered monolith would appear on the field. The gathered moss would suddenly wilt away as the monolith's symbols and hieroglyphics would come to life in a neon green glow.

* * *

_G Golem Stubborn Menhir _

_LINK - 2_

_EARTH, Cyberse_

_ATK: 1500_

_Link arrows: Top, Bottom_

_2 EARTH monsters_

_Once per turn: You can target 1 EARTH Monster that cannot be Normal Summoned/Set in your GY; Special Summon it, but it has its effects negated. You can only use this effect of "G Golem Stubborn Menhir" once per turn._

* * *

"Effect activate! Stubborn Menhir allows me to Special Summon one non-link Earth monster from my graveyard! So I'll Special Summon G Golem Rock Hammer!" Stubborn Menhir's hieroglyphics would begin to shine brightly.

"I'll counter that Banishing Fangire Moose from my hand!" ReaveArk would retaliate in a booming voice, catching Soul Silver off-guard as his eyebrows would furrow. With a swipe of his claws, a single card from ReaveArk's hand was banished; fading away in a note of black ash.

Stubborn Menhir's glowing hieroglyphics would suddenly shut off like a broken street light. Damaged static would crackle throughout the granite slam before exploding in a gravelly mess.

"Whenever a Monster's effect would activate. I can banish Fangire Moose from my hand to negate it and destroy it! No more Link Summons for you!" ReaveArk explained as his fangs would sink further into the stuck blade between his jaws. Content that his opponent is now free for a direct attack.

"Damn it. Didn't think you're smart enough to have hand trap cards...I end my turn with another set card." Soul Silver cursed under his breath.

"Time to end this! Hahaha!" ReaveArk would callously laugh as he playfully swiped a card from his deck. Soul Silver would grit his teeth as he braced his fortitude against ReaveArk's inevitable assault.

"I Normal Summon Fangire Sungazer to my field!" A blue-stained glass sungazer lizardman would join Alucard's side. It would seep out a long hiss; showing off a maw of broken glass shards as well as a tongue of silvery sand.

_Fangire Sungazer (Level 4, ATK: 1800, DEF: 800, LIGHT, reptile) _

"Its normal summoned effect activates, I can add one banished Fangire monster to my hand. So I'll select Fangire Polar Bear." A small black cloud would appear above ReaveArk, slowly raining down a single card that the metal duelist would snatch nonchalantly.

"I then banish Fangire Ladybug to Special Summon Fangire Polar Bear once again!" Soul Silver would only scoff in annoyance as Fangire Polar Bear would make its unwelcome return.

attack you directly with Fangire Alucard and Fangire Sungazer End this duel my monsters!" The two Fangire monsters would bare their fangs as they lunged themselves at Soul Silver.

"I Special Summon Lockout Gardna from my hand when you declare a direct attack!" Before the two monsters could sink their fangs into the blue and red-haired duelist. A red lockout chip would block the two Fangires from attacking its owner before transforming into its gardna form.

_Lockout Gardna (Level 4, ATK: 1000, DEF: 1000, EARTH, Cyberse)_

"Then I will just attack your Gardna then! Fangire Alucard! Attack with Rite of the Fangires!" The prince would obey its master as it would slash down Lockout Gardna. However, its efforts were in vain as Lockout Gardna would turn back into its chip form, defending itself from the attack.

"Trap card activate! Cyberse Beacon! When I take battle damage, I can add one level four or lower Cyberse monster from my deck." A single card would stick out from Soul Silver's deck; he would retrieve the card before his face turned into a grimace from Alucard's attack. His avatar form was fizzling and glitching as his lifepoints were drained.

**Soul Silver's LP: 2300**

"It can't be destroyed by battle. So I'm safe from your direct attacks!" Soul Silver would declare as he would endure the hits, his avatar getting shocked with a torrent of static as Fangire Sungazer and Fangire Polar Bear would try to crunch the gardna monster into pieces. Failing to break apart the Cyberse monster but succeeding in dealing damage to the Gardna's master.

**Soul Silver's LP: 500**

The duelist would let out a pained groan as he dropped to his knees, his d-board dipping down slightly from the sudden drop of its rider.

"Turn. End. Your move Worm." ReaveArk would apathetically say. Only gazing at the Fallen duelist in a look of disgust.

"Get up Soul Silver. We have a duel to win." Earth would bolster his partner as the Ignis came out of the duel disk. The young man would struggle to get up as ReaveArk would attempt to break the duelist down with his venom-tainted words.

"You made this choice! I could've snuffed out another Knight of Hanoi, but you decided to intervene! These are the consequences for your foolish actions!" ReaveArk would state as Soul Silver shadowed his eyes; hands clenching his d-board as the surge of static torment would finally end.

"Once I'm done with you...I'm going to hunt again! And NO ONE Will Stop us from getting one step closer!" ReaveArk declared before letting out a mad bellow of laughter. Long blades of steel would come out of the back of the Metal Duelist as they would dance and twitch; joining the beast in his laughter.

"Even hunt that...Kisumi worm you mused about." Soul Silver's olive green eyes would flash in shock.

"I'll personally hunt her down and send her to a coma to teach you a lesson of interfering with my business. All with a satisfied smile on my face!" A devious bile-ridden snicker leaked out of the Metal Duelist's mouth. Now knowing the person who hides behind the online mask of Soul Silver.

"I WILL WIN THIS DUEL!" Soul Silver shouted back as he would quickly get back on his feet. His emotions were flaring in a wrathful red blaze from the mere thought of Kisumi hunted by this monster.

"I made a promise to myself to protect Kisumi From freaks like you! I Draw!" Soul Silver would swipe off a card from the top of his deck in a passionate swing of his hand.

"And I'm not going to break that promise! I activate the spell card! Cynet Mining! I discard my G Golem Pebble Dog to add Widget Kid from my deck! And since I sent Pebble Dog to my graveyard, I can add another one from my deck!" His G Golem card would dematerialize straight out of Soul Silver's hand as two other cards would replace it.

"Go! I Normal Summon Widget Kid which allows me to Special Summon G Golem Pebble Dog!" A blue headset wearing kid would appear before pressing an application on its smartphone. It would open up a portal to which a G Golem Pebble Dog would run out of it.

_G Golem Pebble Dog (Level 2, ATK: 400, DEF: 1000, EARTH, Cyberse.)_

_Widget Kid (Level 3, ATK: 1500, DEF: 900, EARTH, Cyberse.)_

"I call upon again! The Circuit that quakes before the Earth!" A black square with lightless link arrows appeared in the crimson red cyber sky.

"The Summoning Condition is two Earth monsters!" Lockout Gardna and G Golem Pebble Dog would start to spin around; forming three golden brown cyclones that would shoot themselves into three separate Link Markers on the square.

"...I Link Summon! Another Copy of! G Golem Stubborn Menhir!" For the second time; a black monolith would rise from a patch of floating earth. Illuminating itself in a green glow.

_G Golem Stubborn Menhir (ATK: 1500, LINK - 2, EARTH, Cyberse)_

"And unlike last time! I can activate its effect! I can Special Summon G Golem Pebble Dog from my graveyard!" Stubborn Menhir would blast out a figure of solid light in shape of the G Golem monster before the shimmering lights would shed off, reviving the Pebble Dog.

"I call upon, for the last time! The Circuit that quakes before the Earth!" ReaveArk's metal brow would lift up as another blank Link square appeared mid-air.

"This is going to be good...Show me what you got!" The Metal Duelist beckoned as he rubbed his together. All of Soul Silver's monsters would enter into the link markers of the newly-arrived black square.

"The summoning condition is two or more Earth monsters! I set Stubborn Menhir, G Golem Pebble Dog and Widget Kid in the Link Markers!" A large floating earthy platform would appear on the dueling field.

"I Link Summon G Golem! Dignified Trilithon!" Three stone pillars sprouted out of the floating landmass; shining like glittering diamonds.

* * *

_G Golem Dignified Trilithon _

_LINK - 4_

_EARTH, Cyberse_

_ATK: 3200_

_Link Arrows: _Top, Left, Bottom, Right

_2+ EARTH monsters_

_Once per turn, when this card declares an attack on an opponent's monster: You can send 1 EARTH monster from your hand to the GY; until the end of this turn, that opponent's monster loses 200 ATK, also its effects are negated. When your opponent activates a card or effect that targets a monster(s) you control (Quick Effect): You can negate that effect, and if you do, destroy that card._

* * *

"Finally something worthy of being hunted by my blades! Hahaha!" ReaveArk would say almost joyously. His opponent would growl in irritation from his opponent's surprising response.

"This isn't a game you freak! I activate my trap card! Love Gravity! I can Special Summon back an Earth Link Monster and co-link it to my Dignified Trilithon! So I will summon back to the field! G Golem! Invalid Dolmen!" A heart-shaped boulder would appear before exploding in a cloud of dust, revealing the newly-revived Invalid Dolmen that rested within. The heavy-handed Golem would let out a roar as it gripped its fists together once again. Buffeting out loose pieces of jagged stone.

"Wait...WHAT?!" ReaveArk's sadistic joy would be soon sour into a surprised shock, his only eye twitching like a flickering lamplight as he struggled to belie

"That means...I lose..." The metal duelist realized as he slumped down like a spoiled child as if a mother told him that playtime was over and he had to put his toys away.

"That's right! I attack your Fangire Sungazer with Invalid Dolmen! Gaia Crusher!" Invalid Dolmen would throw a massive punch. Shattering the Fangire monster like a broken window as it made contact with the G Golem's huge mallet-like fists.

**ReaveArk's LP: 1000**

"Now I will defeat you and save this virtual world by attacking Fangire Polar Bear with Dignified Trilithon! Gaia Break!" Soul Silver gave his final attack orders to the stone platform. The G Golem monster listened to its owner. Charging up a ball of electricity as the three pillars would act as its conduit.

"You're right...Until you realize that I still have plenty of tricks up my sleeve! I banish Fangire Moth from my hand to end the battle phase!" Like a dying light; Dignified Trilithon's attack would flicker and flutter before completely shutting off.

"Damn it...Fine, most of my monsters are strong enough to topple anything on your field, so I'm safe for now." The Metal Duelist began to laugh at Soul Silver's false sense of security.

"You think this hunt is over because of your golem monsters? Think again! Because I will end you! Like the little worm you are! I Draw!" ReaveArk declared before clawing out another card from the top of his deck, the card fleeting with a trail of shadowy smog.

"I have all of my G Golem Monsters on the field! Dignified Trilithon has over 3000 attack points! And It has effect negation! So you can't even use none of your Fangire Boar monster effects!" Soul Silver would coolly point out before he folded his arms. Confident enough to doubt the monster duelist's claims.

"I don't need effects to hunt down a pathetic worm like you! Appear! The circuit that will lead to your demise!" Another black, lightless, link marker square would appear above the two duelists.

"I will summon the ultimate Fangire lord! The summoning conditions are two or more Fangire Monsters! I set Fangire Polar Bear and Fangire Alucard - The Vampire Prince!" Soul Silver's jaw would drop as the two monsters would dissolve into two rippling pools of crimson blood before swirling into the top three Link arrows.

"I Link Summon!" Before ReaveArk could summon his final monster. The two duelist's duel would soon be cut short by a blasting beam of neon green light from an unknown assailant. The two duelist's hoverboards once steady streams of control would be scrambled as the data storms powering them were shattered into unrefined gusts of data from the third-party attack. Ending the duel in a no-result.

"What is the meaning of this interruption!?" ReaveArk shouted wrathfully, utterly fuming from his intervention. The metal duelist glared to the source of the attack after his d-board regained its smooth flight as Soul Silver speechlessly turned the same way. Mouthing a silent word of thanks as he wasn't entirely sure if he could counter whatever monster ReaveArk had in store for him.

There, above the two duelists, deep within the coiling crimson cybersky was a massive black metallic dragon. It's metal riveted wings blazing out hellfires of neon green light as the beast would fly through the sky like a worm through soft soil.

Perched upon the top of the pseudo-dragon's head was a man dressed in a tailing coat of pure white with a pair of soulless yellow eyes akin to that of ReaveArk's.

"Who is that?" Soul Silver whispered as the rider pointed at the two duelists, wordlessly ordering its mount to fly at them in a terrifying charge.


End file.
